One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 6
Atlas' body began to change. More wings sprouted from his back and black markings started to crawl along his face. "Full Fallen Angel." He said coldly. The wind started to circle Atlas, violently tearing the ground apart. Gale stabbed the ground to keep from sliding. "So this is his true power? Finally..." Gale started to sweat. "This is gonna be a problem." - "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!! WHENEVER I SEE YOU AGAIN ILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!!" Yu proclaimed as he was tied down to the mast of a broken ship, along with a group of beaten up marines. "Ahh Shut your fucking trap!!" Fantasia responded angrily. "Just be happy we left you guys with your dignity." "YOU TOOK MY ARMOR!!!" "Fuck you and your raggedy piece of shit armor!" Kent reeled in the anchor and Jericho pushed off the ship. "Set sail!!" Kent declared. He turned back to Laboon. "Remember me Laboon! I'm gonna be an infamous badass when I see you again!" Kent and his crew sailed off into the distance. Crocus sighed. "Alright time to call the marines to pick up their lackeys. How am I gonna convince them not to take me to jail this time?" - Kent sat on the front of the marine ship looking out into the open sea. "So Fantasia? Where are we headed?" "I have no fucking idea." Fantasia scratched her head and looked at the log pose as it twirled between a north Eastern direction and a north western direction. "It can seem to decide which way to go." Ashlynn and Faust peered from around the mast. "How are we gonna get off this ship? They'll kill us if we try!" Ashlynn started to breathe heavily and sweat dropped down from her face. "Faust I'm scared." "It's fine." Faust reassured. "Besides, if they wanted to kill us they would've done it already." "Faust you're way to trusting! Pirates are evil. Nothing else. Get that through your head!" "Well I'll believe you when I see it first hand. Because until then I'll be fine." Faust came from behind the mast and went over to Jericho. "So you're the captain right?" Jericho glanced down to Faust confused. "Nope. I'm the 1st Mate. Why?" "Wait... You're not the captain? I know it's not the blonde. So it's the purple haired girl?" "Nope. Our captain is the one that invited you to the crew." Faust turned back to the mast and walked over to Ashlynn. "The captain..." "See! I knew these guys were terrible!" "No it's not that." "Then what is it?" "The captain is the idiot that invited us to the crew." "Now that I think about it... That makes serious sense. Like why would anyone but the captain try to recruit anyone?" "But still! He's insane! You saw he was talking to a whale! I just thought the captain would be more serious." "Well you were wrong like always. So should I clean up your mess? Or you got it?" "I got it....... I don't got it.... Yeah we're stuck in the crew." Faust laughed nervously. - Gale ran around the arena followed by a black tornado shooting out sharp feathers that cut across his body. "Shit shit shit shit!!" Gale shouted as he skidded to a halt. "Well fuck it! Quick Draw: Wind Tyrant!!" Gale unsheathed his sword with blazing speed. He was instantly on the other side of the tornado, sheathing his sword. Atlas flew out the tornado and slowly flew to his feet. "Impressive." "Let me guess not enough. You've been saying that shit since we started. I'm getting hella tired of your mouth." - Hyperion looked down into the arena. "Atlas or Gale?" He wondered. "I vote Gale." A green haired woman stood next to him. "He's not to be underestimated." "I understand that. But neither is Atlas... Whoever will win... It's gonna be decided in the next move." "How can you be sure?" "The pressure in the arena changed. From what I know about both of them, they rule the air. It matters by who has the strongest grip on it." - Gale reached over and pulled his other sword from his sheath. "Remember when I said I got a move that could make the rest of them look mediocre?" "Of course I do. And I have one two. Let's end this with a bang." "Couldn't have said it better myself." Gale smirked and got in a ready stance, holding his blades in a tornado like fashion. Atlas flew backwards and a black whirlwind started to rise around him. "Wind God Technique: Boreas of The North!!" The whirlwind got stronger taking in pieces of the arena started to fly about. "Oh the irony. The wind god versus the wind god slayer." Gale started to slide forward. He looked up into Hyperion's room and nodded. "You better not lose to anyone but me! Secret Technique: Wind God Slayer!!!" A powerful tailwind kicked up, countering Atlas' whirlwind. Everything in the arena started to be dragged down. Atlas was no longer able to fly, and Gale was barely standing. As they charged towards each other, they clashed again. Knocking each other around info the others tornado. Gale rode the winds and slid over to a flailing Atlas. "IT'S OVER!!!" He declared as he slid past him cutting off one of his wings. Atlas' eyes widened as he entered shock. The winds died down and He fell on the arena floor looking at his severed wing, throbbing around. "Y-you... Bastard.." He stammered. "You... Cut... My wing..." Gale stood back up and walked over to Atlas. "Sorry about that. I was kinda in the zone. Doesn't it grow back?" "No... It doesn't.." Atlas stammered. "Well... I guess it's a fitting loss for an epic battle." The announcer peered from behind a desk. "Huh? Is it over?" "Yeah." Gale said turning to the announcer. "I won." The announcer picked up the microphone and rose his hand. "THE WINNER IS..... THE EMERALD BLADE...... GAAAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!" The Crowd started to cheer. "GALE! GALE! GALE! GALE! GALE! GALE!" They chanted. Gale rose his hand up in triumph. He then turned to Hyperion box. "Mark my words Hyperion. I will be the next admiral! Not even you will stand in my way!" - Hyperion starts to laugh. "Well then. I guess I gotta step my game up." He then turned around to the green haired women. "Your brother is quite entertaining." "I know." "I'm sorry but your brother is going down." "Sorry Hyperion. But we both know you're gonna lose." "We'll see about that." - Fantasia started to smack the log pose. "Make up your damn mind!!" She stared at it as it relaxed on the north eastern direction. "FINALLY!! Rhea!! Head north east!! I'll tell you if the direction changes." "I got it!" Kent stood up. "And my journey truly begins... Let's turn the world upside down!!" Faust walked up to Kent. "I've been meaning to ask... What's your name?" "It's Kent." "I'm talking about the name of the crew." "Oh it.... I don't know.." "How about the Gear Pirates?" "I like it. GEAR PIRATES!!! SET SAIL!!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters